Sobre Hilos y Agujas
by Aori Miyazaki
Summary: [KazuxJuu] Colección de drabbles. DRABBLE 5: Juubei no necesita ver. Puede sentir la seda de su piel, de su cabello, de su kimono...
1. Juego de Té

**Sumario: **Si su corazón palpitaba más fuerte, o su estómago se encogía... significaba que Kazuki estaba sonriendo.

**Personajes/Parejas: **Juubei y Kazuki.

**Rating: **T. Yaoi, más bien shounen-ai.

**Género: **Romance XD fluffy. Ridículo, también.

**Disclaimer: **No tienen idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer si fuera dueña de Get Backers, así que agradezcan que no lo soy XD (como haría que Juu y Kazu se confiesen el amor mutuamente. Pero posta.)

**Notas de la Autora: **He aquí otro drabble JuuxKazu XD poco sentido, sin ninguna trama, tan sólo sentimientos dulces y una lunática que sufría de insomnio y dijo, "¡Escribamos shounen-ai! XD"

---------------------------------

**. JUEGO DE TÉ .**

-¿Más té, Juubei?- el heredero Fuchoin le sonrió tímidamente.

No podía verlo, pero sintió aquel gesto de ternura. Si su corazón palpitaba más fuerte, o su estómago se encogía... significaba que Kazuki estaba sonriendo.

-Por favor- pidió.

Otra sonrisa por parte del Kakei.

Ambos sintieron la misma cosa. Una incomodidad en la garganta.

No estaba exactamente _bien_, quizás, y ellos lo sabían. Sabían que estar juntos no estaba bien visto.

Pero cada día, al verse, al hacer contacto visual...

Kazuki no podía parar de pensar en Juubei.

Y Juubei jamás lograba decirle a Kazuki qué él también pensaba en su compañero.

-¿Más té?- el maestro de los hilos levantó las cejas ante el pedido de su protector -Te va a terminar haciendo mal, Juubei.

Y le sonrió.

"Sí, más té" pensó Juubei, divertido "Porque por alguna razón, tomar té conmigo siempre te hace sonreir."

El lanzador de agujas escuchó cerámica rompiéndose.

El juego favorito de té de Kazuki.

Estiró la mano rápidamente, tratando de ayudar a su compañero a levantar las piezas rotas, pero tan sólo se encontró con la mano del mismo.

Ésta vez, sintió como se ruborizaba.

Pero en vez de quedarse allí, decidió aproximarse más a Kazuki. Envolverse en su aroma. Olía a jasmines y... a té. Al más exquisíto té verde que solía prepararle todas las noches.

Kazuki ruborizó aún más.

-Te amo.

La confesión tuvo un fuerte impacto contra el corazón de Kazuki.

Y por alguna razón, Juubei sintió que sus sentimientos le eran correspondidos.

-Yo también.

Dos manos dibujaron la quijada de Juubei, hasta que ambos se perdieron en un laberinto de besos.


	2. Respuestas

**Sumario: **Varios años después de conocer a Juubei, Kazuki finalmente encontró las respuestas.

**Personajes/Parejas: **Juubei y Kazuki.

**Rating: **K+. Shounen-ai.

**Género: **Romance XD fluffy.

**Disclaimer: **No tienen idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer si fuera dueña de Get Backers, así que agradezcan que no lo soy XD (como haría que Juu y Kazu se confiesen el amor mutuamente. Pero posta.)

**Notas de la Autora: **Hm, estaba en la duda o.o no sé si hacer un pequeño ficcito con toooodos los drabbles de KazuxJuu, o ir posteándolos de a poco XD; pero resolví que era medio en vano llenar las páginas de con mis drabbles, je :3

¡Gracias a todos los que dejan reviews! Recuerden: críticas constructivas que me ayuden a escribir mejor son siempre bienvenidas. Flames: no, gracias.

---------------------------------

**. RESPUESTAS .**

Me quedé quieto en mi lugar mientras varias sirvientas colocaban mi kimono en su lugar. Lo analicé de nuevo. Era de seda, suave, cómodo, me hacía linda cintura...

Volví a mirarme. De pronto, el bello kimono rosa se sentía incómodo y ridículo.

El único problema era, quizás, que no se suponía que tenía que lucir como mujer. Bueno, no según los estándares de la sociedad. Pero en el tipo de entrenamiento que elegí hacer en mi prestigiosa escuela, la femeneidad era un requisito.

-Le queda muy bien, Kazuki- opinó mi protector, sonriendo dulcemente.

-Gracias, Juubei- le devolví el gesto mientras acomodaba mi cabello con una mano, el cual se había levemente despeinado con el viento -Lamento haberte hecho esperar. Podemos salir ahora.

-No hay problema- repuso con educación al iniciar nuestra caminata de todos los días -Siempre le dije que lo esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario.

-Volvemos con el trato de usted, ¿eh?- reí -Por favor, Juubei, trátame como tu igual.

Hubo un pequeño silencio en el que el muchacho observó incómodamente hacia otro lado.

-No, señor Kazuki- repitió lo mismo que me decía cada tarde -Usted es el heredero del clan Fuchouin y yo su protector.

Lancé una risita, aunque no fue mi intención.

-Algún día cambiarás de parecer- comenté -Lo sé.

No replicó.

Seguía siendo el viejo y estúpido Juubei que siempre caminaba a un par de metros detrás mío, aquel quien aún no podía verme como un ser equivalente a él. ¿Por qué deseaba tratarme así? No lo sé. Supongo que era porque en eso se especializaba su familia, pero...

Ninguno de los dos podía negarlo. Quizás había algo más. Pero no comprendía... papá y mamá siempre me habían dicho que lo más noble es la unión entre una mujer y un hombre. ¿Por qué es que somos los dos chicos...? ¿Estará mal...?

Me pregunto si será lo mismo besar a una muchacha que besar a un muchacho. Me pregunto qué pensará Juubei. Me pregunto tantas cosas...

------------------------------0---------------------------------

Varios años después, Kazuki tiene las respuestas.

Porque sabe que al estar en los brazos de Juubei, el resto no importa.

Porque sabe que no hay labios que se comparen a los de su protector.

Porque sabe que sólo él logra que el Maestro de los Hilos se sienta bien consigo mismo.

Porque sabe tantas cosas...


	3. Silencio

**Sumario: **"Pero de lo que si estoy seguro es que no cambiaría aquel silencio por nada en el mundo."

**Personajes/Parejas: **JuubeixKazuki.

**Rating: **K+. Shounen-ai.

**Género: **Romance XD fluffy.

**Disclaimer: **No tienen idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer si fuera dueña de Get Backers, así que agradezcan que no lo soy XD

**Notas de la Autora: **¿Por qué estaban Juu y Kazu en una cama? Ehh, esa la dejo para que la piensen ustedes XD

¡Gracias a todos los que dejan reviews! Me pone muy feliz que se tomen el tiempo para ayudarme a escribir mejor o felicitarme por mi trabajo Domo arigatou gozaimasu!

Recuerden: críticas constructivas que me ayuden a escribir mejor son siempre bienvenidas. Flames: no, gracias.

---------------------------------

**. SILENCIO .**

-Kazuki...

-¿Sí, Juubei?

Volteé levemente para ver a mi compañero con sus ojos típicamente cerrados y su mentón apuntando hacia el techo.

-No puedo dormir- anuncia entonces, suspirando, al parecer apenado.

-¿Qué sucede?- inquerí, mi corazón comenzando a llenarse de preocupación.

-Estaba... pensando- parecía que le costaba pronunciar cada palabra, como si dudase en decirlas -Sobre... esto.

-¿Esto qué?- soné ingenuo, pero por primera vez, me era imposible entender a mi protector.

-Quería saber... si tú también pensabas... que esto está mal.

En un segundo, soltó mi cintura, y se acomodó hacia otro costado. Casi como si no quisiera verme a la cara, pese a que de todas formas, no podía hacerlo.

-¿Qué puede estar mal, Juubei?- inquirí, frunciendo el ceño.

Silencio abrumador.

-N-no sé- titubeó, inseguro -N-no entiendo. Yo te amo, pero hay algo que no encaja...

Lo volví a abrazar.

-Te equivocas- resoplé -Todo encaja a la perfección.

Más silencio.

-Pero, Kazuki...

-¿Sí, Juubei?

-¿Acaso no te parece que está mal estar en la misma cama con un hombre?

Hundí mi cabeza en su pecho, buscando protección. La encontré tan pronto como me devolvió el abrazo.

-¿Qué significa ese silencio, Kazuki?

-N-no lo sé- disfruté mientras colocaba besos en mi cabello -Pero de lo que si estoy seguro...

Hubo otra pausa.

-...es que no cambiaría aquel silencio por nada en el mundo.


	4. Primer Beso

**Sumario: **Juubei hubiese querido que su primer beso fuese con Kazuki, pero no pudo ser.

**Personajes/Parejas: **JuubeixKazuki.

**Rating: **K+. Shounen-ai.

**Género: **se auto-corona la Maestra del Fluff

**Disclaimer: **No tienen idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer si fuera dueña de Get Backers, así que agradezcan que no lo soy XD

**Notas de la Autora: **Situado en la juventud de estos dos. No, Hoshiko no existió realmente, es un invento mío o.o (tenía que poner una excusa para hacer que Juubei se ponga celoso, ¿o no? XD)

¡Gracias a todos los que dejan reviews! Me pone muy feliz que se tomen el tiempo para ayudarme a escribir mejor o felicitarme por mi trabajo XD Domo arigatou gozaimasu!

Recuerden: críticas constructivas que me ayuden a escribir mejor son siempre bienvenidas. Flames: no, gracias.

---------------------------------

**. PRIMER BESO .**

-¡Juubei, Juubei!

Me levanté rápidamente del suelo, con la flor en la mano, los sentimientos en mi boca, y mi corazón en mi garganta.

Intenté sonreirle al muchacho de cabello castaño y kimono rosa, y enderecé mi postura.

-¿Qué sucede, Kazuki?- pregunté al ver su cara de extrema felicidad y su sonrisa, la cual se pronunciaba más que cualquier otro día.

-¿Recuerdas a Hoshiko?- inquirió entonces, aún sonriendo, como si quisiera contarme algo muy importante.

Pensé. Sí, la recordaba. Otra de las muchas estudiantes de la escuela Kakei, cabello largo y negro, ojos del mismo color. Hm, ahora que lo pienso, me acuerdo de haberme enamorado de ella de más pequeño. Sonreí internamente ante esta memoria.

-Sí, la recuerdo- contesté finalmente -¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió?

-Dijo que, cuando fuera más grande, quería casarse conmigo- explicó, sonrosado -Y además, ¡me besó, Juubei, me besó!

La sonrisa se borró automáticamente de mi rostro, y el alma se me cayó a los pies.

-¿T-te besó?- fruncí el ceño, esperanzado aún de que hubiera entendido mal las palabras de mi amigo.

-Sí- asintió.

Pero su sonrisa se borró también, entendiendo que no tenía mi aprobación en el asunto.

-¿Qué sucede?- prosiguió, preocupado -¿D-dije algo malo?

-N-nunca más salgas con una chica sin antes avisarme, ¿sí?- traté simular estar más afligido por su bienestar que celoso, pero no me salió demasiado bien -Debo estar enterado de todo lo que haces, Kazuki. Sino, ¿Cómo podré protegerte?

-Oh, lo siento- se disculpó, sonriendo levemente -Sé que Hoshiko te gustaba cuando eras más pequeño, fue desconsiderado de mi parte decírtelo...

Pausa.

-Es que no tenía a quien contárselo- murmuró angustiadamente -Lo siento, Juubei.

-No hay problema- aseguré, con una sonrisa falsa implantada en mi rostro.

Mejor era que pensara que estaba celoso por su beso con Hoshiko antes que pensase que, en realidad, lo que deseaba era que ese primer beso hubiera sido conmigo.


	5. Seda

**Sumario: **Juubei no necesita ver. Puede sentir la seda de su piel, de su cabello, de su kimono...

**Personajes/Parejas: **Juubei y Kazuki.

**Rating: **T. Yaoi, más bien shounen-ai.

**Género: **Romance. ¿Duh?

**Disclaimer: **Me gustaría ser dueña de GetBackers, así me incluiría a mí misma en la historia, sacaría a Sakura de su puesto en la historia, y me quedaría con Makubex. En otras palabras, no le convendría a nadie que fuera dueña, así que agradezcan que no es así.

**Notas de la Autora: **VOLVÍ VOLVÍ XD ¿me extrañaron? Ehm, supongo que no :3 jeje XD así que aquí tienen el 5to drabble de esta colección. Críticas - más que bienvenidas. Reviews - ¡por favor!. Flames - no, gracias XD

---------------------------------

**. SEDA .**

Lo busqué en el medio de la oscuridad que parecía mi ceguera. Podía notar que él estaba ahí, pero al mismo tiempo no estaba del todo seguro.

De pronto, sentí que mis manos chocaban con algo muy agradable al tacto. Casi como el cabello de Kazuki, pero parecía otra cosa...¿seda, quizás?

Como la seda de un kimono rosa que me traía tantos recuerdos. O la seda de su piel.

-¿Qué sucede?- sentí su voz.

-¿Me podrías decir que estoy tocando, exactamente?- pregunté, sonando un poco estúpido.

-Mi cabello- replicó, como si fuera obvio.

Lo recorrí. Se escurría entre mis dedos con facilidad. Insisto; como si fuera seda.

-¿Puedo atartelo?- pedí, palmeando un poco más, como para sentir donde estaba.

-B-bueno- soltó -Sí, como quieras.

Proseguí con una leve sonrisita plantada en el rostro.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- noté que giró la cabeza un poco -Hay como tres mechones que los dejaste fuera de la colita.

-¿Sí?- fruncí el ceño.

Chasqueó sus labios -Tu vista no mejora para nada.

-No...- repliqué, un tanto angustiado.

Pero no importaba mucho. Las únicas dos sensaciones que necesitaba para vivir eran, como primera medida, sus caricias y el contacto con su bella piel, y como segunda, su hermoso cabello.

¿Por qué me hipnotizaba tanto? No lo sé. Supongo que es otra de las cosas de la vida que no sé explicar.


End file.
